


Belonging

by ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: They’ve made him feel like hebelongs. He isn’t just their third, called upon for random nights of fun, but they want him around for this, too; falling asleep together and waking up together and lazy days spent in bed. It’s difficult not to think of this is a temporary thing, but at the same time it’s difficult to see how he can ever belong anywhere else.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> For Max, who wanted Scomavi morning after cuddles. I hope you like this. <3
> 
> Betad by Freya - thank you so much for making this better! 
> 
> Crossposted to Wattpad.

Avi wakes up first. He can barely move, wedged between two bodies - Mitch is curled into his chest, and Scott is pressed to his back, an arm slung over Avi’s waist, his hand resting against Mitch’s chest. Avi wriggles a little to get more comfortable, careful not to jolt either of his bedmates awake. 

He’d imagined this would be so different to what it is. When Scott and Mitch had first approached him, he’d been willing to try after careful thought, but he’d believed he’d feel like a third wheel. Scott and Mitch are so close - so _in sync_ \- that it’s difficult to see how a third person could ever fit into their dynamic. 

They’ve made him feel like he _belongs_. He isn’t just their third, called upon for random nights of fun, but they want him around for this, too; falling asleep together and waking up together and lazy days spent in bed. It’s difficult not to think of this is a temporary thing, but at the same time it’s difficult to see how he can ever belong anywhere else. 

Mitch stirs, blinking his eyes open and giving Avi a soft, unreserved smile. Mitch has been one of the revelations in all this; the way he sheds his standoffish exterior in private, the way he now melts into Avi almost as effortlessly as he melts into Scott. 

“Morning,” Mitch whispers, before he stretches, wincing a little. 

Avi winces too, memories of last night flooding back; that feeling when he’d first pressed into Mitch beside Scott, how gone Mitch had been, shuddering and whimpering yet asking for more with every gasping breath. It was the first time they’d taken Mitch together, and Avi feels a pang of worry. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks, voice pitched low so he won’t wake Scott up. 

Mitch shakes his head, and smiles another one of those soft, private smiles, and Avi’s chest is flooded with warmth. He reaches out, traces Mitch’s smile with his fingers. Mitch pokes his tongue out to lick at them, sending a spark of pleasure up Avi’s arm. 

“Kiss me,” Mitch says. Avi does. 

Mitch’s kisses are always soft, undemanding, yielding. One kiss floats easily into another one, a third one, many more. Avi could spend hours kissing him, unhurried and gentle, not needing it to go any further. 

Scott’s grip on his waist tightens suddenly, and moments later Scott’s pressing kisses to the back of his neck, his throat, his ear. 

“Are you starting without me?” Scott murmurs, and Mitch sighs into the kiss and pulls back, regarding them both with half-lidded eyes. 

“C’mere,” Scott says, pulling at Avi to get him to turn over. 

Avi lets himself be turned, relaxing as Scott wraps him in a hug and kisses him. Scott kisses the way he hugs; demanding, clingy, barely giving his partner space to breathe. There’s an underlying softness though, a certain vulnerability which Avi will never tire of soothing. 

They stay in bed for a while, trading kisses and caresses between them until hunger eventually forces them to get up. 

Avi doesn’t know how long this will last, doesn’t know if how he feels now will be how he feels in a month, or a year, or a lifetime. Doesn’t know if their dynamic is stable or even if that’s possible. But for now there’s nothing better than ordering takeout to refuel and spending the rest of the morning cuddled up all together on the couch.


End file.
